Star's Path
by Melodybrat22
Summary: AU/OC story. Ravenpaw's only kit, Star, is chosen by Starclan to go to the clans and help the three win against the Dark Forest. But How can this kit do it? With Starclan, and Thunderclan's help of course. Rated T for blood. Pairings will be later on. Short chapters to begin with.
1. Chapter 1

I watch my prey carefully. It doesn't see me in the shadows as I stalk it. I stop as it twitches, then relax as it stopped moving, it hadn't seen me yet. I prepared to pounce and the second to rose to move I jumped at it. I caught it between my paws then gave it the killing bite.

"OW!" my father yelped as he awoke from his noon nap. Turning his head to look at me, amused with the look on my face as I spat the black and white fur out of my mouth.

"My tail is not a mouse, Star." he purred.

"Blah," I spat getting the last bit off fur out of my mouth, "if you'd let me hunt _real_ mice I wouldn't need to use your tail." I meowed as I hunched up to attack his hind legs.

"Your only two moons, Star." he turned quickly and put a paw on me lightly to stop me but this wouldn't do with me. I pushed hard and lifted his paw some only to roll out and into some hay. Ravenpaw laughed softly as I walked out and shake all the hay from my pelt.

"No far, your ten times my size!" It was true. I was a strong kit for my age, but still only a kit, and a small one at that.

"Yes, Ravenpaw leave her be," I look up to see Barley laying comfortably on the hay above me, "come here Star and I'll tell you a story of your father and the clans."

My eyes lit up. I loved the stories about the clans that lived in the forest here before all the twolegs. With a great deal of difficulty I manage to climb up to the hay with Barley. I curl up next to him as he began his story.

"Blood clan attacked….."

"She's growing well, and strong." a soft she-cats voice meowed.

"We must send her soon." A tom meowed agreeing with the she-cat's statement.

"Are you both mouse-brained? She's to young." A raspy she-cat yelled.

"There's no time to waste, Yellowfang, we must send her." The tom countered.

"The Three need her as soon as possible, Lionheart is right, there's no time to waste." The she-cat said.

"Gah, you two are hopeless, how will she get there Spottedleaf?" Yellowfang rasped again. Spottedleaf rose and walked to the pool near where they were sitting. She gazed into the pool and watched the kit sleep.

"I will lead her there myself."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, kit." a soft voice whispered to me. At first I thought I was still dreaming. I open one eye and look out surprised to see a molted tabby in front of me. It was obvious that that is was a she-cat, and her fur was sleek and looked as if stars danced in her pelt.

"Who….are you…." I meowed softly, still have asleep. I sat up and looked around. It was about moonhigh and Barley and dad were still asleep.

"I am Spottedleaf, young kit," she answered my question. She noticed me watching Barley and dad and let a little mrrow of laughter loose. "They can't see me, only you can, little kit."

"Why can't they see you?" I asked purely puzzled by this beautiful she-cat.

"They do not walk the stars like you do, Star." Spottedleaf spoke my name with such seriousness and tenderness that I had to look to her. Her stance showed no sign of problems, but her eyes betrayed he feelings of sadness and worry.

"Tell me, Spottedleaf, why are you here today?"

"A new prophecy has been reveled, and you are a part of it."

"A prophecy? Like for the clans?"

"Yes, you must leave the safety of the farm and go to the lake."

"Why me? Can dad come?"

"No, Star, he is not needed in the prophecy like you are, but you are not alone my dear. Starclan walks with you, and we watch over from the skies. The Three need you as soon as possible."

"Really? Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, you are strong, wise, and skillful. You'll leave very soon, sleep kit."

"Can you tell me the prophecy?" I asked fading into sleep.

"_The Jay and Dove will soar, the Lion will roar, and Bramble and Ivy will tangle their enemies, with the help of the Stars…"_

She faded from my sight as I fell back into a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to the sun shining into the barn. The sun was almost right into the sky. I looked around for dad or Barley. I scented for them and figured they both went for a walk. Something else I scented caught my attention, a mouse. I whipped around silently to see the little brown mouse sitting as the edge of the hay. I hunched back and watched the mouse, I kept my tail straight and padded forward slowly. I jumped and caught it, killing it before it even made a sound.

"Good catch." I look up shocked. A golden tabby tom was staring down at me, he also had stars in his pelt. Embarrassed, I licked my chest a few times.

"Thank you, …" I paused for a name.

"Lionheart." he purred and jumped down. He towered over me, but then again, I'm only a kit.

"You're a Starclan cat, right? Like Spottedleaf?"

"Yes, I am. I'm here to train you."

"Train me? Like to hunt and fight?"

"Correct. Your smart for a kit."

"Thank you. So what will we learn first?"

"The leap-and-hold. You're a small cat, so this move is prefect for you. A bigger cat is attacking you. Jump up on its back bite or dig your claws into their pelt. If you bite down on them, you're your claws to wound them. If you use you claws to hang on, bite them everywhere you can reach."

"Ok, but no killing its against the code."

"Yes, lets begin, claws sheathed."

"Right." I run to the side quickly and jump up on him, he didn't see it coming, so he couldn't dodge fast enough. I bit down into his scruff and ran my paws everywhere I could reach. He stopped moving around and I got down.

"Good. If a cat does this to you, roll over or shake yourself."

"Or jump in a river!" purring at the thought of jumping with a cat on your back into the water.

"That too." he purred with me. He taught me some about hunting then left as my father and Barley came back. My catch of a mouse is forgotten as I drift to sleep.


End file.
